Lookout X (RP)
Lookout X (LX) 'is a spin-off RP within the Lookout RP universe, set in a vague place within the Lookout timeline. As a departure from prior Lookout RPs, LX takes place on a single, unknown planet simply referred to as ''the world. Having been ravaged by war and virtually wiped out not so long ago, efforts ensue in struggling to rebuild society while simply trying to stay alive. With a lack of order or equality in a hostile world where everyone struggles to find right from wrong, there are those who must fight for what they believe to be right. Overview The World... All anyone knows about what the ''old world ''is that it was 'impenetrably flawed'. Following a war in the distant past that resulted in wiping out virtually all facets of society leaving only a lucky few people, the world is determined to return to its former glory, but with resources far less abundant, entire cultures distorted, and the social conscious totally on edge, it becomes a nearly impossible task. Having established supreme power over the entire planet as a world government, and boasting arguably the strongest might, the '''Axis operates 'with stunning efficiency' under its program known as the Paragon Society. One thing it lacks, however, is very much order or respect from those outside its most urban regions. Within the confines of the far-reaching wastelands lies a broad, loosely connected coalesce of different organizations and tribes known simply as the Opposition. Though opinions and viewpoints differ, most of them are reluctant to adopting the Axis' so-called progressive and new age ways, such as its rapid advancement of technology, dismissal of traditional spiritual attitudes, rampant corruption, and harsh inequitable institutional procedures. To make matters worse, there are several independent and rogue groups hostile to both sides. Basically, it's a hell hole. Even several centuries after the war, most of the world is still relatively barren wastelands unsustainable for most life. All active major cities and urban areas are condensed into a single continent (a popular conspiracy theory is that Axis cities use radiation to keep the world barren and everyone close to them, and therefore in their sphere of power). Agriculture is the primary source of food, as most animals were mutated or rendered extinct during the war, but it is sparse and major droughts and heatwaves brought on by weather and atmospheric radiation occur frequently. Mass famines have led to deaths comparable to that of genocides. Mercenaries... The wasteland surrounding relatively urbanized areas are terrorized and controlled by bandits. This causes for war to be relatively widespread as the Axis, Opposition and several warring factions fight proxy wars through the use of Mercenaries. Mercenaries are as they sound, warriors hired to follow through with missions assigned by contractors for various reasons. These reasons range from Money, Fame, Travel, etc. Manipulation of Ki for combat is rare, making user stronger than the average fighter, most would use their power for various reasons, becoming Mercenaries. Mercenaries join or form guilds after registering as official Mercenaries. Official mercenaries may come off as strange initially, but the benefit of being registered rather than unofficial would be numerous. You'd be registered, and therefore more trustworthy to employers. You get jobs with higher payout. You can be hired by guilds, growing in renown and getting better jobs. This also benefit buyers since they know they're getting a trusted worker. The only downside would be that your registration would be on file open to organizations like the Axis. Contracts are given to Mercenaries based on skill, and the contractor. Those within guilds of higher renown are given better contracts with higher payouts. There are 5 official contract types, and 2 unofficial. The Official Contracts are: *D-Grade: Usually offered by low class commoners like farmers, widows, servants, etc. Consists of petty work such as searching for items, killing animals or even chores in the wasteland. At the maximum can require petty fighting or intimidation. Payout being in the range of 5 to 100 Currency *C-Grade: Usually offered by low to middle class workers. Consists of guard duty, or low ranking jobs as soldiers in proxy wars or skirmishes. Payout being in the range of 100 to 250 Currency *B-Grade: Usually offered by middle class civilians or warlords. Consists of fighting in proxy wars and skirmishes as grunts or even squad leaders. Payout being in the range of 250 to 500 Currency *A-Grade: Usually offered by warlords, or high class civilians and nobles. Consists of escort missions, assassinations, village raids, espionage or positions as high ranking members of wars or skirmishes. Payout being in the range of 500 to 1000 Currency *X-Grade: Usually offered directly by the heads of the Axis or renown organizations. Consists of assassinating high value targets, delivering documents, or leading entire armies as warlords within proxy wars. Payout being specified by the contract giver. The Unofficial Contracts are: *Jobs: Jobs are not considered contracts because they aren't official assigned by contract, but rather by way of mouth. Jobs usually have specified payouts based on the jobs. *Fights: Fights unlike Jobs aren't assigned by an employer, they simply are duels fought between Mercenaries, Bandits, etc. The payout is usually whatever loot the victor desires. Mercenary Guilds Guilds are organizations composed of Mercenaries registered with the Mercenary HQ of Nammerth. Guilds are formed to bring together Mercenaries in order to accomplish a goal that is otherwise not accomplishable alone. Guilds also find it easier to build renown in the wasteland under a single name and banner rather than as individuals. Guilds are also more likely to get better contracts than lone mercenaries. Guilds although not confined to any specific alignment are still registered with the Mercenary HQ, which is an extension of the Axis as a way of influencing official business. This is in favor of shady business practices held by mercenaries acting on their own terms. So despite a mercenaries desires, or morales, they must all stick to a certain set of codes or face consequences. Consequences range from fines, to jail time, and eventually will lead to the guild being branded a Rogue Guild. A Rogue Guild are essentially considered a band of bandits, and are blacklisted from official mercenary contracts. Arcs Warrior's Rising Arc Episode 1 - Trials * Dozens of hardy men and women, ranging between teens and elderly, fill the Nammerth Guard Station (known as the HQ) where they register to be chosen to undergo trials and become official mercenaries and join guilds part of the HQ's alliance. * A short-lived fight breaks out in the HQ. Three ambitious young fighters Hino, Masamune, and Felix, and a cyborg man Eva are each picked from the crowd by trial supervisors as the most worthy to undergo the trials, much to the four fighters' satisfaction. * Loaded into an old dusty ramshacked truck wagon, the four are rode to a far out abandoned temple, where the trials are to begin. The journey gives them a good view of the world around them and outside the big towns, with wastelands, extreme heat, poverty, and potential danger evident. The journey seems to last forever. A strange fast buggy rides steadily behind the truck, obscured by dust the entire way. * Suddenly the wagon is stopped when it encounters a gang of bikers who block its path and rage hostility towards them and the supervisors. A fight breaks out between the Mercanaries-to-be and the bikers, revealed to be of the Blue Fang Guild, and their leader Lynx. Supervisors are killed. The strange buggy parks nearby, from which the armed driver joins the fight. The bikers put up a fight but are outmatched by the young fighters, with the addition of the man, who breaks up the bikers circling Masamune. Lynx and any remaining bikers flee. The armed man invites the group to quickly escape to Darnum Hollow in his buggy. * The armed man introduces himself as Zaric, an older and seasoned mercenary who overlooks trials. They arrive at Darnum Hollow, a crumbled old fort built into the side of a canyon, where Zaric intends for them to complete the first trial * Darnum Hollow is full of traps and a need to evade them. * Gan Fe enemy forces suddenly siege Darnum Hollow, aware there are trials going on for up and coming opposition. Everyone escapes but is captured. Held up in a prison wagon, they manage to break through and escape. * The group decides to make a big decision that will make them look good - following the Gan Fe to their base. Zaric doesn't oppose the decision and actually encourages it as a learning opportunity. * Everyone sieges base, releases prisoners, and uses them to help. Involves a fight with enemy soldiers wearing powerful gauntlets that shoot through the air. Zaric leads them out back exit while scouting the base for secret exits. * Gan Fe Colonel reveals hostage Jada, kidnapped daughter of Nammerth Mayor - lures into trap and blows her head off. * Gan Fe Guards head out mid-fight as they are alerted by superiors the base will self-destruct by explosives. * The group manages to block exits long enough to keep the Gan Fe in and thus destroyed by the irreversible explosives. They hastily escape, a mushroom cloud behind them, back to Nammerth HQ. * With Zaric to vouch for them, they are officially named mercenaries. Zaric is promoted to a higher rank. Episode 2 - Calm Before the Storm * As a higher-level, Zaric is given special orders to go to the major Axis city of Ortyra to undergo 'significant negotiations'. He leaves. * The new group of fresh mercenaries go out for breakfast, where they meet Tommy LeDron, a slacker with a smeared family name who follows them persuading them to convince Darestorm to allow him to join. They submit and he is accepted. Darestorm sends him on their first mission as his personal trial. * TBA * Alpharius, Visor, and Valencia join the group. * Travel to city of Victora. Visor delivers papers directly to downtown govt office. Tommy, distracted by city girls and music scene, gets lost from the group. Decides to go rogue and find another way to help by impersonating a worker at an urban nuclear plant, stealing a tanker of radioactive fluid, and having it shipped off to Port Helvus (at a river inlet between Victora and Ortyra). Category:Lookout X Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Policy Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Role-Play